My eX-nerdBoy
by kimidori Rg-Sn
Summary: sasuke menyesal telah memutuskan kekasih nerdnya -naruto-,,di tambah kedekatan sang mantan dengan kembarannya menma membuatnya api cemburu dalam dirinya semakim meluap, berhasilkah ia merebut kembali hati sang mantan kekasih? narusasu pertama author, slight narumenma.. warning : BL eL eL ya...
1. part 1

**My eX-nerdboy**

 **Disclameir : dengan setengah hati saya bilang naruto hanya milik paman saya Om Kishi #digamvar.**

 **Pair : NaruSasu, slight –NaruMenma, yang lain nyusul aja deh.**

 **Rate : T + (sesuai yang minta)**

 **Warning : BL, Typo, mebi OOC, gaje, aneh, EYD di pertanyakan (?), dan antek-anteknya.**

 **A/N : FF ini saya buat untuk neneng Kyuufi(kachu) no kitsune yang setengah gegana kkkk, mohon maaf bila ooc buat para castnya ye,,,**

 **Tidak suka jangan di baca klik back aja, warning berlaku jadi NO BASH.**

Part 1.

"Kita putus." Ucap seorang pemuda berambut raven pada sosok tinggi di depannya, dua pasang mata berbeda warna itu saling menatap satu sama lain, yang satu tajam dan serius, sedang yang satunya lagi menatap tak percaya.

"Kenapa?" hanya itu kalimat tanya yang terucap dari bibir si pemuda berambut kuning bak matahari yang bersinar terang.

''Aku sudah bosan dan merasa capek jika terus bersama denganmu, Dobe.'' Ujarnya lirih, pemuda yang di sebut dobe atau sebenarnya bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu menatap dalam mata kekasihnya er ralat mantan kekasihnya karena sekarang mereka sudah resmi putus.

''Ta-tapi.."

''Kau tahu, selama ini aku selalu mejadi bahan olokan teman-temanku karena berpacaran denganmu, kau itu cupu dan sangat kutu buku, kau bahkan tidak pandai bela diri, dan aku berpikir mungkin sudah saatnya untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini.'' Sasuke menyela, pemuda itu berbalik membelakangi Naruto.

''Jangan ganggu hidupku lagi, mulai sekarang kita jalani hidup kita masing-masing seperti dulu.'' Itulah kalimat terakhir dari Sasuke sebelum meninggalkan sosok Naruto yang masih terpaku di tempatnya, pemuda itu bahkan tak memberikan Naruto kesempatan untuk bicara karena selalu di sela oleh mantan kekasihnya itu.

.

.

Satu minggu kemudian.

Pagi yang cerah di kediaman Uchiha, well, mungkin setidaknya hanya untuk sebagian penghuni di mansion mewah nan megah itu karena faktanya salah satu dari penghuninya sangat terlihat murung dan ogah-ogahan melakukan aktivitasnya di pagi hari ini.

''Sasuke, kenapa tidak memakan sarapan paginya, sayang?" tanya Mikoto, Sasuke bergumam 'hn' andalannya dengan pelan membuat sang ibu menatapnya cemas, Menma saudara kembar yang memang tidak indentik dengannya itu diam-diam memperhatikan gelagat kembarannya lewat ekor matanya yang berwarna biru langit.

Sebenarnya warna mata Menma sama dengan semua keturunan Uchiha namun suatu hari di tahun lalu ia tiba-tiba saja ingin menggunakan softlenc berwarna biru dengan alasan ingin terlihat berbeda, walau sebenarnya ia melakukan semua itu demi ingin terlihat sama dengan seseorang yang ia kagumi sejak lama, dan satu fakta lagi tentang Menma, pemuda itu memiliki 3 garis mirip kumis kucing di kedua pipinya, dan Sasuke pun baru menyadari hal itu.

''Aku sudah selesai.'' Menma menaruh sendok makannya di piring makan miliknya lalu di susul bunyi kaki kursi yang bergeser tanda ia meninggalkan ruang makan itu, terdengar suara Menma yang mengucapkan salam sebelum berangkat menuju sekolahnya.

"Aku juga sudah selesai, aku berangkat.''

"Hati-hati Sasuke.'' Ucap Mikoto seraya mengulas senyum hangat, senyum hangat itu pudar seiring menghilangnya punggung sang anak kedua tergantikan oleh senyum getir,' mau sampai kapan Sasuke dan Menma akan perang dingin terus seperti ini'batinnya , Sasuke dan Menma memang jarang akur sejak dulu namun mereka akan tetap saling menjaga satu sama lain walau terkadang akan berakhir perdebatan tidak penting antara keduanya.

Sasuke dan Menma memang sama-sama anak yang pandai, sama-sama berwajah datar, namun tetap saja ada hal yang membedakan keduanya yaitu jika Sasuke pendiam maka Menma adalah kebalikannya, jika Sasuke orang yang tenang maka Menma adalah orang yang mudah naik darah.

''Andai Itachi ada disini.'' Gumam wanita itu seraya menghela nafas lelah, sedangkan Fugaku selaku kepala keluarga nampak terlihat tak acuh sama sekali.

.

.

Naruto berjalan seorang diri di koridor sekolah dengan beberapa buku yang lumayan tebal di tangannya ciri khas seorang kutu buku, sesekali terdengar helaan nafas di mulutnya, nampaknya Naruto sedang sibuk melamunkan sesuatu karena ia sampai tak sadar saat akan berbelok seseorang menabraknya.

Bunyi buk terdengar cukup nyaring, dua orang itu meringis saat merasakan pantat mereka menyentuh lantai dingin nan keras koridor sekolah, Naruto langsung berjongkok lalu memunguti buku-bukunya.

''Ah, Naruto-kun, maaf aku tak sengaja menabrakmu.'' Naruto berjengit saat ia mendengar sosok si penabrak itu bersuara, dia adalah Uchiha Menma sosok sangar yang kebetulan sekelas dengannya dan apa itu tadi? Permintaan maaf? Dan Naruto merasa yakin jika ia sedang tidak bermimpi di pagi buta.

''Tak apa Memna, aku yang salah karena tak seharusnya aku melamun.'' Menma tersenyum riang seraya menepuk celana panjangnya yang sedikit kotor, demi tuhan, Menma bukan sosok yang mudah di dekati seperti Sasuke yang walau agak cuek dan pendiam namun masihlah banyak memiliki teman, sosok Menma bisa di kategorikan preman sekolah dan jarang tersenyum pada siapapun, namun apa yang kali ini di lihat oleh seorang Naruto si nerd yang paling di kucilkan sesekolah.

''Naruto-kun, boleh kita mengobrol?" ajaknya, Naruto mengangguk lalu keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju kelasnya.

Dari arah lain Sasuke menatap tajam pemandangan yang baru saja dilihatnya, tangannya mengepal, bukankah baru saja seminggu lalu mereka putus dan Naruto sudah berani mencari yang baru, pikirnya geram. Tunggu dia tidak sedang cemburu pada sang mantan kan, dan lagi kenapa pula yang dekat dengan sang mantannya itu harus kembarannya.

''Sibrengsek itu." Sasuke mengeram, tak biasanya ia sekesal ini melihat Naruto dekat dengan orangla- ''ah apa yang kupikirkan.'' Gumamnya, menggedikan kedua bahunya ia pun mulai melangkah menuju kelasnya.

.

.

"Apa benar Naruto-kun sudah putus dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Menma menyembunyikan rasa antusiasnya, Menma memang sudah menyukai Naruto sejak lama bahkan sebelum Naruto pacaran dengan Sasuke, namun saat tahu ternyata si pirang lebih menyukai kembarannya maka di urungkan niatnya yang saat itu akan mengutarakan perasaanya pada Naruto.

Tak ada yang terlihat spesial memang dari diri Naruto, dia hanya seorang kutu buku berkacamata yang tak di sukai banyak orang, namun saat semua sekolah tahu jika Sasuke berpacaran dengan si pirang itu, semua murid langsung heboh bahkan ada yang menuduh Naruto mengguna-gunai Sasuke agar mau dengannya, namun tak tahukah mereka jika di balik penampilannya sosok Naruto justru sangatlah misterius.

Menma menyukai Naruto karena tak sengaja melihat bentuk tubuh di balik seragam itu, Naruto memiliki tubuh yang bagus dan kekar, Menma saat itu akan mengganti seragam olahraganya di ruang ganti, saat itulah ia melihat Naruto saat akan memakai seragam sekolahnya. Menma langsung terpesona dan perasaan aneh dalam dirinya pun langsung muncul, dadanya langsung berdebar kencang.

Naruto membenarkan letak kacamatanya, ''Darimana kamu tahu?" tanya balik Naruto.

''Sasuke sendiri yang bilang padaku.'' Jawabnya.

''Kami memang sudah berpisah.'' Menma berbinar dalam hati ia sudah berencana untuk membuat Naruto menjadi kekasihnya.

Sementara di belakang mereka Sasuke merasa sudah kepanasan, bukan maunya memang harus merasa kesal melihat pemandangan di depannya, namun sesuatu yang terasa panas dan sesak di dadanya tiba-tiba saja membuncah kala melihat sang mantan bisa seakrab itu dengan kembarannya.

''Kau sedang melihat apa Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu teman sebangkunya sekaligus sahabat dekatnya.

Sasuke tak menjawab, tatapan matanya malah semakin tajam pada kedua obyek di depannya itu, Suigetsu yang melihat keanehan itu langsung melihat kearah pandang sahabatnya.

''Oh, jadi karena itu. Kh, dasar culun tak tahu diri, sudah putus darimu dia malah mendekati kembaranmu.'' Umpat Suigetsu, ia menatap penuh hina pada sosok Naruto.

''Jangan berani menghinanya seperti itu lagi, atau aku akan mematahkan lehermu Sui.'' Ancam Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

Suigetsu tercengang, ia merasa perlu mengorek kedua telinganya, ia tak salah dengarkan? Sasuke ia membela si culun mantan pacarnya itu?. Suigetsu bungkam tak lagi bersuara, Sasuke kembali memperhatikan kedua sosok di depannya keduanya terlihat sama jika di perhatikan dan Sasuke baru menyadari satu hal jika kembaranya itu ternyata mengubah penampilannya mirip seperti mantannya itu, bukan hanya warna matanya, tetapi gaya rambut (walau tetap raven) dan juga tiga garis halus di kedua pipinya.

''Ck, sial.'' Umpatnya,.

Tbc…

Ini saya bikin coba-coba dulu klo semisal bagus dan banyak yang tertarik bisa saya lanjut terus…

Dan buat kyuufi (kachu) no kitsune,, gomen kalo feelnya kurang bagus os baru pertama juga bikin narusasu walau kayaknya belum keliatan kkkk

Dan bila ada kalimat yang kurang pas, alur membingungkan mohon di maafkan os saya masihlah amatiran dan harus banyak belajar buat lebih baik.. terima kasih…


	2. part 2

**My eX-nerdboy**

 **Disclameir : dengan setengah hati saya bilang naruto hanya milik paman saya Om Kishi #digamvar.**

 **Pair : NaruSasu, slight –NaruMenma, yang lain nyusul aja deh.**

 **Rate : T + (sesuai yang minta)**

 **Warning : BL, Typo, mebi OOC, gaje, aneh, EYD di pertanyakan (?), dan antek-anteknya.**

 **A/N : FF ini saya buat untuk neneng Kyuufi(kachu) no kitsune yang setengah gegana kkkk, mohon maaf bila ooc buat para castnya ye,,,**

 **Tidak suka jangan di baca klik back aja, warning berlaku jadi NO BASH.**

Part 2.

Jam istirahat tiba, para murid berhamburan keluar kelas demi memenuhi teriakan para cacing yang berdemo di perut masing-masing.

Naruto memperhatikan satu persatu para murid itu keluar hingga tanpa ia sadar Sasuke melewatinya, sesaat dapat ia lihat Sasuke menengok kearahnya lalu kembali membuang wajahnya.

'Apa Sasuke begitu benci padaku.' Batin pemuda itu dengan raut wajah sendu, padahal sebelumnya ia sempat tersenyum saat tahu Sasuke melihatnya.

Puk

Naruto tersentak saat merasakan bahunya di tepuk seseorang, si pirang pun menoleh untuk melihat siapa orang yang sudah membuatnya kaget.

''Naruto-kun.'' Sapa si penepuk tadi, oh rupanya dia adalah Menma.

"Hai, Menma.'' Balas Naruto.

"Tidak kekantin?"

''Aku selalu membawa bekal dari rumah.''

''Benarkah? Uhm, Naruto-kun bolehkah aku ikut makan bekal bersamamu?" Tanya Menma ragu, Naruto berjengit, merasa aneh dengan sikap lain dari Menma kepadanya.

Setahu Uzumaki Naruto, Menma itu preman sekolah, suka mengajak berkelahi sekolah lain, dia juga jarang berteman dengan murid di kelasnya termasuk berkumpul dengan Sasuke yang selaku Kembarannya, aneh memang namun dari desas desus yang Naruto dengar Uchiha kembar itu memang tak pernah akur dimanapun keduanya berada.

"…Ruto…Naruto-kun…Na…"

"Ah, ya. Gomen tadi aku sedikit melamun.'' Pungkasnya cepat saat Menma membuka kembali mulutnya untuk bertanya.

Menma manyun, hal yang jarang dilakukannya bahkan pada kakaknya Itachi. Naruto terkikik melihatnya.

''Hei, hei jangan tertawa seperti itu.''

''Baiklah, baiklah, uhm maaf, jadi kau ingin makan bekal bersamaku?"

Menma mengangguk.

''Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita makan bersama disini, tapi ngomong-ngomong dimana bekalmu?" tanya Naruto karena sedari tadi ia tak melihat Menma membawa kotak bekalnya.

Menma salah tingkah, ia menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Aku…aku tidak membawanya hehe.'' Jawabnya kaku,

Si pirang kembali terkekeh dan entah kenapa debaran aneh itu kembali muncul di dada si raven, ia terpesona untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dalam hati ia merutuki kebodohan kembarannya yang begitu tega memutuskan sosok tampan di depannya, 'ah masa bodoh, itukan salahnya.' Pikir Menma.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya lalu mengacak surai raven jabrik itu dengan gemas, ''Kau ini lucu sekali, ah kebetulan bekalku banyak, bagaimana jika kita makan bekal ini bersama.''

Wajah Menma memanas, refleks ia pun memeluk Naruto. ''Benarkah? Aku mau.'' Pekiknya.

Brak

prang

Naruto dan Menma serempak menoleh kearah pintu dimana bunyi benda jatuh itu terdengar, di sana berdiri Sasuke dengan sorot tajamnya menatap kearah mereka.

Menma menyeringai penuh kemenangan, ia sengaja mempererat pelukannya kala melihat sorot mata onyx itu yang semakin lama semakin tajam, percikan api cemburu pun tak lepas dari kedua iris kelam itu.

'Ini hadiah dariku kembaran, karena kau sudah memutuskan orang yang kusukai,' batin Menma.

''Sasuke, kau tak apa? Lihat makan siangmu tumpah.'' Suigetsu berseru.

Sasuke tak menjawab, pemuda raven itu hanya berbalik keluar dari kelasnya tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Suigetsu yang kini sibuk membersihkan makan siang milik Sasuke yang terjatuh kelantai kelasnya.

.

.

Sasuke pov

Sial, si dobe itu berani-beraninya mencari pengganti diriku secepat itu, dan kenapa pula harus dia yang kau pilih dobe, kenapa harus si arogant itu.

Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang sedang cemburu, ya kuakui aku memang cemburu melihatnya dekat dengan si arogant itu dan aku pastikan akan mengambil kembali Naruto dari sisinya.

"Oi, Sas!" kedengar Suigetsu memanggilku, mau apalagi dia, sudah cukup dia memanas-manasiku selama ini agar aku putus dengan Naruto.

Ya selama ini dialah yang selalu mengolok-olokku karena memiliki pacar kutu buku selama aku berpacaran dengan Naruto.

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan memandang sebal padanya, kulihat dia membawa nampan berisi mangkuk dan makanan yang sudah dalam bentuk tak wajar juga campur aduk, ya aku ingat itu seharusnya adalah makan siangku.

"Sas tunggu, kenapa kau pergi begitu saja, lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan.'' Katanya seraya menunjuk nampan itu dengan dagunya.

''Buang saja ketempat sampah, ini uang makan siangnya dan juga ganti rugi gelas dan mangkuknya.'' Keberikan uang dengan jumlah besar padanya setelah itu aku pun berjalan kembali meninggalkan dirinya. Ah aku butuh mendinginkan kepalaku.

Sasuke pov end

.

.

Di kelas –diwaktu yang sama-

"Naruto-kun, apa kau masih menyukai Sasuke?" tanya Menma takut-takut.

''Ya." Jawabnya singkat.

''Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Sasuke sudah menemukan penggantimu? Apa kau akan melakukan seseuatu?"

''Aku memang masih menyukainya, namun aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika pada akhirnya Sasuke harus menemukan yang lebih baik dariku.'' Jawab Naruto di sertai senyum kecut.

''Apa jika seandainya ada orang yang menyukaimu lalu menyatakan perasaannya padamu, apa kau akan menerimanya?" si pirang berjengit mendengar pertanyaan itu, jujur saja ia hanya menyukai sosok raven yang sedikit angkuh itu.

''Aku tidak tahu.'' Jawab si pirang dengan ekspresi kalut, bukan tak ingin memberi jawaban yang pasti hanya saja ia tak mau memberi harapan pada seseorangjika itu memang kenyataan ada orang yang menyukainya, karena ia cukup sadar diri jika ia hanyalah si culun yang akan selalu menjadi bahan bully murid-murid yang tak suka padanya.

Naruto menghela nafas lalu mulai membuka kotak bekalnya, ''Sebaiknya lupakan masalah ini, ayo kita makan bekal ini bersama sebelum bell masuk berbunyi lagi.'' Ajaknya mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Menma mengangguk antusias, dengan penuh semangat dan mata yang berbinar-binar pemuda itu pun mulai menyumpit makanan yang ada dalam kotak bekal itu, Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Menma di cubitnya pipi gembil itu yang membuat si empunya meringis.

"Hahahaha.'' Naruto tertawa lepas membuat wajah Menma merona seketika.

''Aku suka padamu.'' Gumamnya tanpa sadar dan beruntung suaranya pelan.

''Eh?"

''Ah lupakan.''ucapnya lalu melanjutkan makannya.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan seorang diri seusai pulang sekolah, supir yang menjemputnya telat dan ia tak mau satu mobil dengan Menma, ini sudah menjadi kebiasaanya jika hal itu terjadi, biasanya akan ada Naruto disisinya dan keduanya akan mengobrol sampai di depan gerbang rumah Uchiha.

'Maafkan aku Naru,' batinnya lirih, untuk pertama kalinya walau tak terucap secara langsung Uchiha Ssuke meminta maaf pada sang mantan.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat beberapa pemuda seusianya menghadang jalannya, di lihat dari seragam sekolahnya mereka adalah siswa dari suna.

''Oh jadi ini kembarannya si brengsek Uchiha itu.'' Kata salah satu siswa berbadan besar bername tag Kisame.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, tak paham maksud si ikan hiu di depannya. Ia bahkan tidak ingat pernah membuat masalah dan apa katanya tadi kembaran si breng- _shit_ ! ini pasti ulah Menma, umpat sasuke dalam hati.

''Apa mau kalian?" tanya Sasuke tajam, sebisa mungkin tak ingin terlihat kertakutan di depan berandalan sunagakuen itu.

''Mau kami?" si kuning bernama Deidara membeo dengan seringai jahat yang bertengger di bibirnya.

''Kami akan menuntut balas karena kembaranmu sudah membuat adik salah satu dari genk kami patah hati lalu dia dengan seenaknya menghajar kakaknya, kami tak terima teman kami di perlakukan seperti itu, dan asal kau tahu adik dari teman kami itu hampir mati bunuh diri karena di tolak oleh kembaranmu yang brengsek itu.''

Sasuke berdecih lalu tersenyum meremehkan, '' wajar saja mungkin si arogant itu menolaknya, mungkin adik teman kalian itu tak lebih dari seekor itik buruk rupa.'' Hinanya, dan Sasuke harus merutuki kebodohannya dalam berbicara apalagi jika sudah menghina seseorang.

''Apa kau bilang!" Kisame naik pitam ia hendak melayangkan sebuah pukulan pada Sasuke.

Pemuda raven itu memejamkan matanya kuat saat akan menerima pukulan dari Kisame namun sampai beberapa detik ia tak merasakan apapun, iris onyx itu perlahan terbuka di lihatnya punggung lebar seseorang yang menghalangi pandangannya.

''Beraninya main keroyokan.'' Ucap sosok berjaket biru tua itu, wajahnya tak terlihat karena tertutup masker dan tudung yang menutupi kepalanya.

''Siapa kau jangan ikut campur.'' Sentak Kisame yang tangannya masih berada dalam cengkraman sosok misterius itu.

Crak

''ARRGHH" Bunyi retakan tulang terdengar, Kisame yang tangannya diplintir oleh sosok itu meraung tak kuasa menahan sakit yang luar biasa.

''Berhenti mengganggunya.'' Ancamnya.

Anak buah Kisame yang lain mulai maju karena kesal dan tak tega melihat ketuanya kesakitan, sosok di balik masker itu menyeringai, ia pun menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarungnya dan sudah di pastikan perkelahianpun terjadi.

Anggota genk sekolah suna yang berjumlah 5 orang itu tumbang di tangan pemuda misterius itu, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang masih sadar karena semuanya langsung pingsan.

''Semua sudah kubereskan, kau sebaiknya cepat pulang.'' Ucap sosok itu pada Sasuke yang masih bengong menyaksikan perkelahian tadi.

Sasuke mengerjap, ''Ah iya, terima kasih.'' Ucapnya pelan, Sasuke bukanlah orang yang mudah berterima kasih memang jadi maklumi saja jika saat ia berani mengucapkannya suaranya bagai debu yang tertiup angin, sangat pelan hingga yang menerima ucapannya pun akan berpikir jika ia salah dengar.

Sosok itu mengusap surai raven Sasuke lalu ia pun pergi kearah yang berlawanan dengannya, Sasuke berbalik menatap punggung gagah itu dari belakang, ia sungguh penasaran dengan penyelamatnya itu.

''Siapa kau?'' gumamnya.

.

.

Tiba di rumahnya Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya, terdengar suara musik menggema di kamar sebelahnya yang agak terbuka, itu adalah kamar milik Menma.

Si raven hendak membuka pintu kamarnya namun gerakannya terhenti saat ia mendengar pekikan di kamar kembarannya.

''Naruto-kun, aku suka ah tidak, cinta, cinta, cinta kamu!'' Sasuke mengeram kesal, di bukanya dengan kasar pintu kamarnya.

'Tidak, Naruto tidak boleh bersama dengannya, aku harus membuatnya kembali padaku secepatnya.' Batinnya, dan dalam otaknya yang jenius, Uchiha Sasuke sedang memikirkan seribu cara agar bisa kembali memikat mantan kekasihnya.

Tbc

Fiuh part 2 tiba…

Mohon maaf jika ceritanya semakin kurang waras eh kurang jelas maksudnya huhuy…

Ehem-ehem terima kasih buat reader yang udah bersedia review, fav and folow ff ini.. kimi terharu T.T mohon maaf juga jika kimi belum bisa bales *kebiasaan update tengah malam*...

Dan soal penulisan yang kurang2 mohon di maafkan juga dan kimi pasti akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki setiap kekurangannya…

Sampai jumpa di part depan ye…


	3. part 3

**My eX-nerdboy**

 **Disclameir : dengan setengah hati saya bilang naruto hanya milik paman saya Om Kishi #digamvar.**

 **Pair : NaruSasu, slight –NaruMenma, yang lain nyusul aja deh.**

 **Rate : T + (sesuai yang minta)**

 **Warning : BL, Typo, OOC, gaje, aneh, EYD di pertanyakan (?), dan antek-anteknya.**

 **Tidak suka jangan di baca klik back aja, warning berlaku jadi NO BASH.**

Part 3.

Sunagakure city, Sabaku house.

''Menma-kun, kenapa kamu menolakku, kenapa kamu tidak mau menerima cintaku, apa aku begitu jelek, apa aku masih banyak kekurangan, katakan padaku kenapa? Kenapa?!"

Lagi pemuda bersurai merah maroon itu terus merapalkan kalimat yang sama setiap hari sambil menatap lekat potret seorang pemuda berambut raven, Uchiha Menma.

Bungsu Sabaku itu begitu tergila-gila pada kembaran Uchiha Sasuke itu, ia bahkan dengan nekad hendak menggantung dirinya jika saja tak langsung di cegah kakaknya Kankurou kala itu saat dengan tak terpuji Menma menolak cintanya dengan kasar.

Sabaku Gaara itulah namanya, putra bungsu walikota Sunagakure, anak kesayangan keluarga Sabaku, semasa kecil Gaara selalu dalam limpahan kasih sayang dan keinginan yang terucap dari bibir mungilnya selalu dapat terkabul dalam hitungan menit, Gaara sudah terbiasa hidup seperti itu dan ketika di hadapkan pada satu kenyataan pahit ia tak terima, ia inginkan Menma apapun cara dan usahanya.

''Siapa yang kau sukai Menma-kun? Katakan padaku? Maka aku akan langsung membunuhnya.'' Ucapnya sadist, dan Gaara berencana akan pindah kesekolah Menma untuk menyelidiki siapa pemuda yang di sukai Menma sekaligus mendekatinya kembali, karena saat menolak dirinya Menma sempat menyebut jika dirinya telah tertarik pada orang lain.

.

Konohagakure city, Uchiha mansion.

Sasuke uring-uringan di tempat tidurnya, ia tak bisa memejamkan matanya barang sedetik, teringat kembali sosok tinggi yang menolongnya saat pulang sekolah, siapa dia dan kenapa ia merasa familiar pada sosok itu.

''Aku penasaran siapa kamu sebenarnya,'' gumam Sasuke dengan onixnya yang menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Ia menolehkan wajahnya kesamping dilihatnya potret Naruto dan dirinya masih terpajang indah diatas meja nakas disamping ranjangnya, ia tersenyum melihatnya, itu adalah poto kencan pertamanya dan sang mantan.

''Naru-dobe, apa kau masih menyimpan kenangan kita?'' Sasuke bertanya pada potret itu seolah yang ditanya adalah Naruto.

''Tentu saja kau harus menyimpanya dobe, karena itu sebagai satu alasan untukku agar aku bisa membuatmu berpaling kembali padaku.'' Ujarnya sebelum matanya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba terasa berat lalu terpejam sempurna dengan sebuah kurva yang membentuk sebuah lengkungan di bibir tipisnya.

.

Esoknya

Menma hampir saja melompat dari tempat duduknya saat melihat sosok tak asing masuk kekelasnya, Sabaku Gaara si murid baru dengan tenang memperkenalkan dirinya, iris jade-nya menatap lekat kearah Menma yang juga sedang menatap padanya.

Menma membuang wajahnya kesamping bersikap tak acuh pada si rambut merah yang awalnya sempat ingin menarik perhatiannya, ia lebih suka melihat si pirang yang kini sedang sibuk dengan buku di tangannya.

Gaara menekuk wajahnya, ia kesal karena Menma begitu cuek padanya, namun sebisa mungkin ia harus bertahan demi rencana untuk mendapatkan Menma yang sudah ia susun sebelum berada di konoha. Sesi perkenalan pun selesai dengan langkah ringan Gaara berjalan menuju bangku yang masih kosong yaitu bangku di samping Naruto karena memang hanya Naruto yang duduk seorang diri di kelasnya.

Menma geram ia yang awalnya sudah berniat pindah tempat duduk di samping Naruto kini malah di dahului oleh sosok yang tak di sukainya, Apa-apaan dia?' batin Menma kesal setengah mati.

.

.

Sepanjang pelajaran Menma tak henti-hentinya bergumam kesal dan juga bosan, awalnya ia ingin membolos saja namun karena ada sesuatu hal yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan dan patut di basmi keberadaanya maka di urungkannya niat 'mulia'nya itu.

Tak lama bell istirahat berbunyi, seluruh murid menghela nafas lega karena waktu istirahat bukan hanya untuk mengisi perut yang kosong saja namun untuk mendinginkan pikiran mereka yang panas akibat berpikir dan konsentrasi saat pelajaran berlangsung.

Gaara bangkit dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Menma yang hanya terhalang satu bangku di belakang tempat duduknya.

''Menma-kun apa kabar?" tanya Gaara sehalus mungkin, Menma mendecih tak suka di raihnya ransel miliknya lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan ia pun keluar dari kelasnya tanpa menghiraukan tatapan sedih bungsu Sabaku itu.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat interaksi keduanya, dalam benaknya ia bertanya ada hubungan apa Menma dengan si murid baru berambut merah itu.

''Sasuke, kau mau kekantin tidak?" tanya Suigestsu yang sukses membuat perhatian Sasuke akan murid baru itu teralih padanya.

''Tidak.'' Jawabnya datar, Sasuke memang sengaja menjauhi sahabatnya itu karena mulai sekarang ia akan focus menarik perhatian Naruto kembali.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju bangku Naruto, ''Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Sasuke yang sukses membuat Naruto tersentak.

''Uhm, silahkan.'' Jawab Naruto dengan sejuta kebingungan di pikirannya.

''Apa yang sedang kau baca, dobe?" tanya Sasuke saat arah matanya tertuju pada buku bersampul coklat tua di tangan mantan kekasihnya.

''Novel.''

''Novel?" Sasuke membeo, sejak kapan Naruto suka novel, memang Naruto adalah seorang kutu buku tapi setahunya mantan kekasihnya itu bukan jenis penyuka novel romansa seperti yang berada di tangannya sekarang, selama mereka berpacaran Sasuke hanya tahu jika buku yang sering di baca oleh Naruto hanyalah buku-buku pelajaran yang ia pinjam di perpustakaan sekolah.

''Menma yang meminjamkannya padaku kemarin, katanya sesekali aku harus menyegarkan pikiranku dengan membaca novel.'' Hati Sasuke sedikit teriris mendengar nama kembarannya meluncur begitu sempurna di bibir mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Kalau hanya novel seperti itu aku juga mengoleksi lebih dari setengah lemari di kamarku.'' Ketusnya, seolah tak mau kalah dari saudara kembarnya.

Naruto tersenyum miring, "Jika kau memang mengijinkannya mungkin aku akan meminjamnya jika aku bermain kerumahmu.''

''Tentu saja dobe.'' 'Awal yang bagus untuk memulai sesuatu yang baru' batin si raven senang.

Sementara di belakang keduanya tampak Suigetsu yang mengeram kesal, padahal ia sudah merasa menang karena berhasil memisahkan sahabatnya dari mahluk culun yang di bencinya itu, namun agaknya ia salah perkiraan karena ternyata tak mudah membuat Sasuke berpindah hati pada yang lain.

"Bukankah dia kembaran Menma-kun?" entah itu sebuah pertanyaan atau bukan untuk Suigetsu, namun kalimat itu sukses membuat kedua matanya membola dengan sempurna.

''Kau kenal dengan si arogant it- errr maksudku Menma?" tanya Suigetsu seraya bernafas lega karena saat mengucapkan kata arogant tadi ia melihat tatapan membunuh dari iris jade pemuda berambut merah di depannya.

''Ya.'' Jawabnya singkat.

Suigetsu diam sejenak lalu akhirnya mulai bersuara kembali, ''Baiklah, iya dia adalah kembaran dari Menma, namanya Uchiha Sasuke.''

''Lalu si pirang culun itu?" kening Suigetsu mengerut, raut wajahnya menampakan ketidak sukaannya pada sosok berambut pirang itu, ah kenapa si murid baru ini harus menanyakan si pirang culun itu, tidak Sasuke tidak Menma tampaknya berusaha untuk menarik perhatiannya, apa murid baru di depannya pun hendak melakukan hal yang sama juga, dan lagi kenapa si culun mendadak jadi terkenal, pikirnya mulai panas.

''Cih, aku sebenarnya muak mengatakan ini tapi baiklah jika kau ingin tahu, si culun itu namanya Uzumaki Naruto, dan dia adalah mantan kekasih Sasuke, puas.''

''Mereka sudah putus? Tapi kenapa terlihat akur-akur saja?" tanya Gaara yang jujur saja kurang puas mendengar jawaban Suigetsu, karena setahunya yang namanya sudah menjadi mantan pasti akan saling menghindar satu sama lain.

Gaara bukanlah tipe remaja yang kepo namun jika sudah berhubungan dengan sosok pujaan hatinya mau tak mau ia harus mencari tahu sampai keakarnya, bukan tanpa alasan Gaara bertanya tentang si pirang namun sepanjang pelajaran tatapan Menma selalu terarah padanya atau lebih tepatnya orang di sampingnya.

''Ya awalnya Sasuke memang berniat menghindarinya, tapi sejak dia melihat Menma dekat dengan si culun itu dia,,,''

''Aku mengerti.'' Potong Gaara cepat, 'jadi si culun itu orang yang di sukai Menma-kun.'

''Aku ingin sekali melenyapkan si culun itu.'' Gumam Suigetsu pelan namun Gaara masih bisa mendengarnya, seringai jahat mulai muncul di bibirnya, tampaknya ia memiliki teman untuk rencananya sekarang.

''Mau kubantu?" tawarnya, Suigetsu terdiam sesaat lalu tersenyum mengerikan yang memperlihatkan deretan gigi runcingnya.

''Bekerja sama denganmu, hmmm tidak buruk juga.'' Ucapnya.

''Sabaku Gaara, itu namaku. Kita belum berkenalankan.'' Katanya dengan tangan terulur.

''Aku sudah tahu namamu, tapi baiklah, namaku Hozuki Suigetsu.'' Balasnya lalu menjabat tangan teman barunya.

.

.

Bell tanda jam istrahat usai telah berbunyi, murid-murid mulai kembali ketempat duduk masing-masing, Sasuke yang sebenarnya masih ingin duduk di samping Naruto tampak ogah-ogahan kembali ketempat duduknya, seandainya Naruto masih duduk sendiri mungkin ia akan tetap duduk sampai jam pelajaran terakhir usai.

''Dobe, sepulang sekolah mainlah kerumahku.'' Itu bukan ajakan melainkan sebuah perintah mutlak yang sepertinya tak bisa di tolak oleh si pirang, di tambah tatapan mata Sasuke yang sedikit membuat bulu roma-nya berdiri.

''Ah, ba-baiklah.'' Jawabnya gugup di tatap seperti itu oleh mantan kekasihnya. Puas mendengar jawaban si pirang Sasuke pun kembali ketempat duduknya.

Gaara yang merupakan teman sebangkunya datang lalu mendudukan diri di bangku sebelahnya, pemuda berambut merah itu lalu menatapnya cukup lama, sebenarnya Naruto merasa risih di perhatikan seperti itu namun ia berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikannya.

''Aku heran, apa menariknya dirimu hingga Menma-kun begitu menyukaimu, padahal jika melihat dari penampilan aku jauh lebih baik darimu.'' Gumam Gaara.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti ucapan murid baru di sebelahnya, tapi sekali lagi ia tetap berusaha untuk tidak peduli padanya.

.

.

Pulang kerumahnya, Sasuke langsung menyeret Naruto kelantai dua dimana kamarnya berada, tak di pedulikannya tatapan heran sang ibu yang menyambutnya di ruang depan.

Alasannya mudah di tebak sebenarnya, ia tak ingin kembarannya tahu jika Naruto saat ini berada di rumahnya, karena ia yakin kembarannya akan langsung memonopoli mantan kekasihnya itu jika ia benar-benar mengetahuinya.

''Nah, ini adalah kamarku. Bagaimana menurutmu dobe?" Tanya Sasuke meminta pendapat tentang kamarnya yang memang sangat luas dan menakjubkan.

''Apa kau sekamar dengan Menma?" bukannya mendapat jawaban, Sasuke malah mendapat pertanyaan yang sialnya kenapa harus berhubungan dengan kembarannya.

''Tentu saja tidak, kamarnya berada di sebelah kamarku.'' Jawabnya ketus, sepertinya Naruto salah bicara kali ini.

"Ah iya, bukankah kau mengajakku kemari karena ingin menunjukan sesuatu, Sasuke?" Naruto yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sasuke buru-buru mengalihkannya.

''Benar, coba kau lihat lemari besar di sebelah sana,'' Naruto menoleh kearah yang di tunjuk Sasuke, sebuah lemari khusus untuk menyimpan buku yang sangat besar.

''Apa ini yang di maksud olehmu?" tanya Naruto namun kedua netra birunya terfocus pada buku-buku di dalam lemari itu, bagi kutu buku seperti Naruto melihat buku sama saja seperti melihat ramen di kedai yang selalu di kunjunginya setiap hari, oke mungkin sebenarnya Naruto itu masuk dalam kategori maniak buku dan ramen.

"Ya, ini semua adalah koleksiku, terdiri dari novel dan berbagai jenis buku sejarah dan juga pelajaran, walau tak selengkap di perpustakaan.'' Jelasnya.

"Tapi ini sangat luar biasa, Sasuke bolehkah aku meminjam salah satu koleksimu?"

''Tentu, kau boleh meminjamnya dobe.''

"EHEM!" sebuah deheman lumayan keras terdengar dari arah pintu masuk kamar Sasuke, dua orang yang berada di dalam kamar itu menoleh.

''Menma,"

''Hai Naruto-kun, ku pikir tadi aku hanya berhalusinasi melihat sepeda milikmu di depan rumahku, tapi ternyata kau memang sedang ada disini.'' Ucap Menma yang entah kenapa memiliki maksud di baliknya.

''Untuk apa kau kesini, sana kembali ke kamarmu.'' Usir sang pemilik kamar, Menma terkekeh ia bukannya merasa takut atau tersinggung dengan ucapan kembarannya pemuda itu malah sengaja masuk kedalam kamar Sasuke lalu dengan seenak jidatnya mendaratkan bokongnya di kasur king size kembarannya.

''Disini sepertinya jauh lebih baik, benarkan Naruto-kun.'' Menma mengedip genit pada Naruto membuat si pirang berjengit kaget.

''Se-sepertinya begitu.'' Sahut Naruto gugup seraya mengusap tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba berkeringat dingin, entah kenapa udara tiba-tiba terasa panas padahal Naruto sangat yakin jika kamar milik mantannya itu memiliki AC, tapi kenapa hawanya panas sekali.

'ukh firasatku buruk.'batinnya.

Tbc

Halooo reader semua… kimi balik lagi nih… fiuh kelar juga nih chapter moga tidak ancur2an dan membosankan ye..

Balasan review :

 **Sivanya anggarada** : ahahaha sasu-chan emang begitu orangnya kkk narumenma pacaran uhmm gmana yeaaaa …

 **MaknaeEXO** : hohoho ff saya mah abal2 kok ngga keren … ini udh lanjut

 **Guest1** : ini udh nambah dikit wordnya kkk

 **Guest2** : hohoho sasu ga plinplan kok dia Cuma khilaf #eh?

 **Guest3** : alasan naru jadi nerd karena ada anu #tampoled… ufufufu ini udh next kok…

 **Eun8 10** : mudah2an ini udh panjang ye walau dikit maklum saya klo ngetik sambil anu #plakk sering ilang ide maksudnya kkk

 **YoungChanBiased** : ufufufufufu siapa yaaaa~ kkk

 **Rikarika** : iya tuh sodara rika sasu emang rada anu kkk moga kali ini sedikit panjang ne…

 **Suke '137** : ya ayo dukung sasukeeee~ tentang siapa si super hero belum bisa kimi jawab kkk

 **Uchiharuno sierra** : ini udah pake petir updatenya XD

 **NS gues :** ini udah di lanjut :D

 **Oranyellow-chan :** sebenarnya orang misterius itu kimi #plak… sasuke pake cara anu buat dapetin naru kkk

 **El donghae :** yang lahir duluan sasu :3 kkk

 **Sasofikachu no danna :** ufufufufufufu ini udah lanjut mohon selalu di dukung ye… mengenai si orang misterius belum bisa di jawab dulu.

 **Ini nama :** hahahahaha makasih udah bilang keren.. kkk naru emang selalu kece (bur) kok…

 **NarusUke :** ini udah lanjut… hohoho tenang aja ini pasti happy end kok Cuma perjalanannya lumayan lama atau kiminya yang lama updatenya kkk

 **Bunda rizka :** ini udah di lanjut bunda :D

 **Dark de :** threesome ya.. uhmmm #mikirkeras kkk ini udh lanjut..

Makasih buat reviewnya sampai jumpa di part depan…


	4. part 4

**My eX-nerdboy**

 **Disclameir : dengan setengah hati saya bilang naruto hanya milik paman saya Om Kishi #digamvar.**

 **Pair : NaruSasu, slight –NaruMenma, yang lain nyusul aja deh.**

 **Rate : T + (sesuai yang minta)**

 **Warning : BL, Typo, OOC, gaje, aneh, EYD di pertanyakan (?), dan antek-anteknya.**

 **Tidak suka jangan di baca klik back aja, warning berlaku jadi NO BASH.**

Part 4.

Bukanlah keinginannya jika ia menjadi bahan perdebatan oleh si kembar Uchiha di samping kiri dan kanannya, Naruto pemuda pirang yang kini berwajah merana itu lagi-lagi harus menahan nafas kala dua Uchiha itu terlihat tak mau kalah satu sama lain padahal yang diributkan mereka hanyalah hal sepele.

''Hoi muka triplek sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu menyempitkan jarak seperti itu, lihat Naruto-kun jadi sulit bernafas.'' Menma berkata dengan gestur mengusir tak sadar jika ia juga malah sama saja.

''Seharusnya itu menjadi kalimatku, sidobe ini sudah lebih dulu masuk kekamarku berarti kau yang harus menyingkir darinya dan keluar sekarang juga.'' Naruto menganga mendengar kalimat yang lumayan panjang terucap dibibir mantan pacarnya itu karena sepanjang hubungan mereka saat berpacaran dulu Sasuke adalah type orang yang irit bicara dan hanya akan berucap seperlunya.

Naruto menghela nafas berat, 'Ukh, seharusnya aku memang tak usah datang kemari sejak awal jika pada akhirnya akan begini.' Keluhnya dalam hati.

''A-ano…Sasuke, Menma, se-sepertinya sudah waktunya aku pulang.'' Naruto mengutarakan keinginannya dengan gugup, kedua Uchiha itu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kecewa secara bersamaan.

''Kenapa harus pulang, bukankah akan lebih baik jika Naruto-kun menginap disini.'' Ujar Menma menghalangi niatan sipirang untuk pulang.

''Si arogant benar dobe, sebaiknya kau menginap disini, hari sudah larut malam. Memangnya kau tidak takut pada perampok.'' Sasuke ikut menimpali dengan kata-kata yang bertujuan untuk menakut-nakuti Naruto.

''Tak mungkin ada perampok yang berani padaku.'' Gumam Naruto sangat pelan.

''Kau mengucapkan sesuatu dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan mata yang memicing tajam.

''A-ano aku tadi bilang jika aku tidak keberatan untuk menginap, kau benar malam hari memang tidak baik berkeliaran.'' Jawab Naruto cepat dengan keringat imajiner yang menggantung disamping kepalanya, 'Hampir saja, fiuh.' Batinnya.

''Yap, sudah di putuskan Naruto-kun akan menginap dikamarku.'' Menma berucap lantang dengan binar penuh kegembiraan di wajahnya.

''Siapa yang bilang seperti itu, si dobe ini akan tidur dikamarku.''

''Naruto-kun katakan padanya jika kau akan tidur dikamarku.'' Desak Menma dengan aura hitam di sekelilingnya.

''Dobe, bilang padanya jika kau akan tidur disini.'' Ucap Sasuke tak mau kalah.

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, ''Ba-bagaimana jika kita tidur bertiga…'' usulnya dengan gugup dalam hati ia berdoa semoga si kembar setuju.

''Eh, bertiga?" Menma terlihat kaget dengan apa yang baru saja di usulkan oleh Naruto, ia harus satu tempat tidur dengan Sasuke dan itu bukanlah hal yang di sukainya karena selama 15 tahun hidupnya ia tak pernah berada di satu ranjang dengan kembarannya itu, mungkin ia pernah satu tempat tidur ketika dirinya dan Sasuke baru lahir kedunia.

''Ya bertiga, bagaimana jika kita sekalian berkemah saja, dibelakang mansion ini sangat luas kan." Usul Naruto yang langsung disambut wajah tak suka dari keduanya.

"Jangan bercanda dobe, mana mungkin aku mau satu tempat tidur dengannya.'' Tolak Sasuke dengan nada mencemooh pada kembarannya.

Menma mendelik kesal, ''Kau pikir aku akan sudi berbagi tempat tidur denganmu.'' Balasnya.

''Sudah, sudah, jika kalian tak mau akur sebaiknya aku pulang saja.'' Naruto pun menegakkan tubuhnya memasang gestur seolah-olah akan pergi meninggalkan keduanya padahal itu hanya pancingan saja.

''Ah, sepertinya berkemah di belakang mansion Uchina sangat menyenangkan, apalagi bertiga iyakan Sasuke.'' Menma menedipkan matanya pada kembarannya.

''Kau benar, apalagi jika sambil membakar jagung suasana yang dingin pasti akan sedikit menghangat." Sasuke ikut menambahi.

Naruto diam-diam menyeringai, pancingannya sukses membuat keduanya sedikit 'akrab' walau aura permusuhan masih tetap terasa.

''Yosh, kalau begitu ayo kita bangun tenda.'' Ajak Naruto

''Aahh ha'i.'' jawab keduanya serempak.

Halaman belakang rumah Uchiha tampak sedikit ramai karena karena 3 pemuda yang dua diantaranya bermarga sama itu kini sedang sibuk membangun sebuah tenda berukuran lumayan besar yang jika di perkirakan mungkin bisa muat 5 atau 6 orang, lalu setelah tenda selesai dibangun ketiga pemuda itu mulai mengangkut sebuah alat pemanggang yang kemudian diletakan di dekat tenda.

"Setelah ini apalagi yang kita perlukan?" tanya Menma seraya mengelap keringat didahinya.

''Uhmmm, sepertinya kita harus menyiapkan kayu untuk membuat api unggun.'' Jawab Naruto.

''Kau ingin rumahku kebakaran Dobe, jika ini dihutan aku pasti sudah menyiapkannya sedari tadi.'' Sembur Sasuke.

''Ah kau benar juga, tapi apa kau mempunyai lentera?"

''Ada, aku akan mencarinya.'' Menma beranjak, dengan setengah berlari ia menuju pintu belakang mansion Uchiha yang sepertinya terhubung kedapur.

Suasana sedikit canggung dan kaku ditambah hawa dingin malam hari, Naruto duduk bersisian dengan Sasuke seraya memandang langit malam yang bertabur bintang tidak ada bulan yang ikut menerangi malam itu namun bukan berarti suasana sekitar gelap karena lampu ditaman cukup menerangi keadaan sekitar ditambah lentera yang sepertinya akan di bawa Menma sebentar lagi.

''Dobe, apa menurutmu kita akan kembali seperti dulu lagi.'' Gumam Sasuke pelan diikuti semilir angin dingin malam hari dan Sasuke merasa yakin jika Naruto mendengarnya walau kecil.

''Aku…''

''Naruto-kun, ini aku membawa lenteranya.'' Menma seperti sebelumnya ia setengah berlari menuju tenda seraya memberikan lentera berukuran sedang itu pada Naruto.

Naruto meraih lentera itu lalu menyalakan api pada sumbunya sehingga suasana yang temaram didalam tenda kini menjadi terang walau tidak seterang saat memakai lampu.

"Nah ayo sekarang kita membakar jagung, semua persiapannya sudah lengkap.'' Menma menarik tangan Naruto lalu menggiringnya menuju alat pemanggang.

Sasuke memandang tak suka pada tingkah kembarannya yang seolah sengaja memisahkan jaraknya dengan mantan kekasihnya itu.

'Menma apapun tujuanmu, aku pasti akan membuat Naruto kembali padaku.' Batinnya, dengan perasaan enggan ia beranjang lalu menghampiri mantan dan kembarannya yang kini sedang sibuk membakar jagung.

.

Naruto termenung, malam ini rasanya ia kesulitan untuk tidur kelopak matanya seolah enggan untuk terpejam, bukan, ia bukan tak bisa tidur beralaskan tikar atau futon ia malah terbiasa tidur dimanapun, namun agaknya suasana malam ini memang tak mendukungnya.

Ia menoleh kekanan dan kekirinya dimana si kembar kini tertidur dengan pulasnya dan perlu di tambahkan juga jika kedua tangan Naruto masing-masing dijadikan guling dadakan oleh keduanya.

''Haaah.'' Naruto menghela nafasnya 'Itachi apa yang harus kulakukan.' Batinnya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Naruto bangun pagi-pagi sekali, walau masih mengantuk karena ia tidur sangat larut namun ia tetap harus bangun pagi untuk berangkat sekolah, setelah membereskan peralatan berkemah dadakannya dengan si kembar Naruto pun ikut mandi dikamar mandi Sasuke lalu ikut sarapan bersama keluarga Uchiha kemudian ia pulang kerumahnya untuk mengganti seragamnya yang kotor dengan seragam sekolahnya yang bersih.

Setibanya di sekolah ia pun berjalan melewati koridor menuju ruang kelasnya saat ia hendak masuk kedalam kelas seseorang mencegatnya didepan pintu kelasnya, Naruto menatap bingung siswa baru didepannya, ya dia adalah Gaara siswa baru dikelasnya.

''Aku perlu bicara denganmu Uzumaki.'' Ucap Gaara tajam dan langsung menarik tangan Naruto menjauh dari kelasnya.

Tiba disebuah tempat bernama atap sekolah Gaara menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik dan menatap tajam sosok Naruto yang kini menatap bingung padanya.

''Kau," Gaara menunjuk Naruto tepat dihidungnya, "Kuharap segera menjauhi Menma-kun.'' Titahnya dengan nada dingin membuat kerutan didahi sipirang semakin terlihat jelas.

''Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

''Aku bilang, kau harus segera menjauhi Menma-kun, dia milikku.'' Ulangnya dengan nada sedikit membentak, Naruto yang akhirnya mengerti maksud Gaara hanya menghela nafas berat agaknya ia akan mengalami kesulitan untuk menjelaskan hubungannya dengan Menma pada pemuda yang tengah memandangnya dengan penuh nafsu membunuh itu.

''Maaf sebelumnya tapi sepertinya kau salah mengira jika aku memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Menma, kami hanya berteman saja.'' Jelas Naruto, Gaara semakin menatap tajam pada Naruto.

''Jika kau memang tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya jangan pernah mendekatinya lagi.''

Nah kan, sudah Naruto duga namun sipirang tak menyahut ia terdiam seraya mengamati sosok Gaara, sepertinya ia pernah melihat pemuda didepannya itu entah dimana.

''Aku sebenarnya tak mengerti dengan Ucapanmu, tapi sepertinya aku tak bisa menjauh darinya.'' Ucap Naruto dengan nada tenang tak ingin ikut tersulut oleh kalimat tajam Gaara padanya, Gaara terkejut mendengar ucapan sipirang, sepertinya pemuda itu tak merasa takut padanya sehingga mampu menolak perintahnya.

''Kau berani menantangku?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan ia memutuskan untuk tak meladeni pemuda itu lebih lama untuk itu ia langsung berbalik pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu.

''Satu hal yang perlu kau tahu alasan kenapa aku berkata seperti itu padamu, jawabannya adalah karena baik Menma maupun Sasuke adalah tanggung jawabku atas permintaan seseorang.'' Ujarnya lalu ia pun meneruskan langkahnya.

Gaara semakin geram ia pun berencana untuk melakukan sesuatu pada Naruto, ''Akan kubuat siculun itu menderita.''

.

.

"Dobe, kemana saja kau?" tanya Sasuke didepan pintu kelasnya, Naruto merasa déjà vu dengan keadaan ini.

''Tadi aku hanya mengobrol dengan seseorang saja.'' Jawab Naruto.

''Apa yang kau maksud dimurid baru?" Naruto berjengit, darimana Sasuke tahu jika ia tadi diseret Gaara.

''Tadi aku melihatnya dobe, si panda merah itu mencegatmu lalu menarikmu entah kemana.'' Lanjut Sasuke seolah menjawab pertanyaan dibenak Naruto.

"Yah seperti yang kau dengar sebelumnya dariku, aku hanya mengobrol ringan dengannya.''

Bukan Sasuke namanya jika ia akan puas begitu saja karena baginya itu memang sedikit mencurigakan dan patut diselidiki, Sasuke sejak awal memang tak begitu menyukai kehadiran Gaara ditambah ia harus duduk satu bangku dengan Naruto itu membuat hatinya sedikit panas, dan lagi ia merasa janggal dengan Gaara yang sepertinya juga kenal dengan Menma apa keduanya pernah memiliki hubungan? Pikir Sasuke.

''Jangan sampai kau berbohong padaku dobe.'' Ancam Sasuke lalu berbalik masuk kedalam kelasnya, Naruto tersenyum manis melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang cemburu itu, ah andai mereka masih pacaran Naruto pasti tak akan segan untuk mengejarnya lalu memeluknya dari belakang seperti dulu.

Seketika tubuh sipirang membatu, iapun memukul pelan pelipisnya 'Ck, apa yang kupikirkan barusan.' Batinnya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya, ia pun lalu melangkah masuk kedalam kelas dan tepat saat itu bell pun berbunyi.

.

.

Waktu istirahat pun tiba, tak biasanya Naruto keluar kelas karena ia memang lebih suka berdiam diri dikelasnya sambil membaca buku atau novel namun kali ini tampaknya sipirang berkacamata itu sedang dalam keadaan mood yang kurang baik sehingga membuatnya ingin menenangkan pikirannya dengan menyibukan dirinya keperpustakaan setidaknya membaca buku di dekat jendela perpustakaan bisa membuat pikirannya sedikit membaik.

Jarak perpustakaan sekolah dengan kelas Naruto memang cukup jauh sehingga mengharuskannya melewati beberapa kelas dan juga lab kimia saat melewati lab kimia Naruto merasakan tubuhnya terdorong dengan kuat hingga membuatnya terhempas lalu menabrak dinding yang terhubung ke ruang lab kimia, iris biru dibalik kacamata itu perlahan terbuka dilihatnya sosok Menma diatas tubuhnya, posisi Naruto setengah menyender pada tembok dibelakangnya.

''Menma apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto dengan kening berkerut bibirnya meringis pelan saat merasakan denyut nyeri dibagian punggungnya.

''Kau tidak sadar jika ada orang yang ingin mencelakaimu? Beruntung aku mengikutimu tadi."

''Apa maksudmu?"

''Lihat dibelakangku, itu yang kumaksud.'' Ucapnya, Naruto menengok kebelakang Menma dan dilihatnya sebuah vas bunga yang bentuknya sudah pecah berantakan karena dijatuhkan dari lantai atas.

''Apa seseorang mejatuhkannya?"

''Ya, dan kurasa aku perlu bicara dengannya.'' Menma beranjak dari tubuh Naruto, ia pun hendak bergegas pergi sebelum akhirnya tangannya ditahan oleh Naruto.

''Kau tahu siapa orangnya?"

"Ya, dan kurasa Naruto-kun tak perlu ikut campur karena ini semua adalah masalahku." Tegas Menma.

''Tapi aku merasa jika aku memang perlu ikut campur karena orang yang kau maksud itu bermaksud mencelakaiku.''

Keduanya terdiam dengan kedua mata yang saling menatap tajam, tak biasanya Menma bersikap seperti itu pada Naruto begitupun sebaliknya.

Menma memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Naruto iapun berbalik membelakangi Naruto iapun lalu berkata ''Terserah." Pada pemuda berambut pirang itu.

.

.

Gaara mengeram kesal rencananya untuk mencelakai Naruto gagal karena berhasil digagalkan Menma.

''Sudah kuduga kau akan gagal jika melakukannya dilingkungan sekolah Gaara, Uchiha yang satu itu memang selalu menempel padanya akhir-akhir ini.'' Tukas pemuda berambut perak bernama Suigestu itu.

"Jadi rencana selanjutnya kita akan melakukannya diluar sekolah begitu maksudmu?"

''Ya, jika kau ingin si culun itu lenyap kau harus menjauhkan siculun itu dari dua Uchiha itu terlebih dahulu.''

''Kurasa kau benar.''

''Lakukan saja rencanamu itu dan kalian akan merasakan indahnya menginap dirumah sakit selamanya.'' Gaara dan Suigetsu menoleh bersamaan keduanya nampak terkejut begitu melihat sosok yang sangat dkenal keduanya.

Tepat dipintu masuk atap sekolah Menma berdiri dengan posisi menyender, kedua tangannya dilipat didada menambah kesan arogantnya dan jika ada yang merasa heran kenapa Suigetsu juga ikut terkejut maka jawabannya karena disana bukan hanya ada Menma tetapi Sasuke juga berdiri disamping kembarannya dengan mata setajam elangnya menatap benci pada Suigetsu.

"Sa…Sasuke."

"Aku pikir kita adalah sahabat Suigetsu, tapi ternyata aku salah besar.'' Ucapnya dingin lalu berbalik pergi dan satu hal yang baru disadari Suigetsu adalah siraven pergi sambil menyeret Naruto.

Suigetsu tentulah tak tinggal diam ia pun bergegas mengejar Sasuke namun tepat saat ia berada didepan pintu Menma yang masih berada disana langsung mencegahnya.

''Kau pikir mudah pergi begitu saja.'' Cegah Menma dengan sebelah tangan yang ia rentangkan guna mencegah Suigetsu melewatinya.

''Minggir, aku ingin berbicara dengan Sasuke.''

''Oh tidak bisa, sebagai saudara kembarnya yang baik aku tak mengijinkanmu untuk mendekatinya lagi, kau mengerti.''

''Tidak, cepat minggir.''

''Walau kau bisa melewatiku pun tapi apa kau pikir Sasuke mau mendengar penjelasan konyolmu itu, semua sudah jelaskan jika Sasuke kecewa padamu.''

Pemuda berambut perak itu diam, kepalanya tertunduk dengan raut penuh rasa bersalah.

''Jika kau ingin mendapat maaf darinya berarti kau harus lebih dulu mendapat maaf dari Naruto-kun.'' Suigetsu terbelalak, apa itu artinya ia harus meminta maaf pada musuhnya, _hell no_ sampai kapanpun itu takan pernah terjadi.

''Dan untukmu aku harap kau segera singkirkan pikiranmu itu untuk mencelakai Naruto-kun sebelum tanganku ini yang nantinya akan memberimu peringatan kedua.'' Lanjunya, Menma menurunkan tangannya yang terentang lalu iapun berbalik pergi menyusul Sasuke dan Naruto, meninggalkan Suigetsu yang masih memasang raut bersalah dan juga Gaara yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak dapat dibaca.

Tbc

 **Maaf telat update dan juga isinya masih jelek bahkan lebih hancur dari yang kemarin,, jujur saya sempat berpikir untuk mendeletenya karena saya merasa jika ff saya ini terlalu banyak kekurangannya ditambah idenya yang kadang muncul lalu ilang lagi pun menjadi alasannya tapi melihat dari beberapa reader yang terus menanyakan ff ini di review ff lain saya pun sedikit2 mulai bersemangat mengetik ff ini terimakasih buat yang udah baca plus review ff saya ini dan juga reader yang udah nanya2in ff ini moga kalian tidak kecewa dengan isi ceritanya..**

 **Bye bye…**


End file.
